


Crush

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Malia, F/M, Fluff, Ft. Background Scisaac, Ft. Isaac the reluctant Stalia shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt "Malia as a cheerleader and Stiles being his normal self"Can also be found on tumblr @acoyotesmate





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So like I played around with this prompt a lot but I only liked it when I came up with the Concept "Malia is a cheerleader and she sets her sights on Stiles, who is baffled and awkward, and she is thoroughly amused by him, "
> 
> And here we are. 
> 
> I only did a cursory editing sweep so I apologize for any mistakes!

The first time Malia saw Stiles was when she was on her way to cheerleading tryouts. It was only a week after she had moved to Beacon Hills so she had gotten lost trying to find the small gym, eventually learning she was to cut through the bigger gym to get there. Some people she recognised from her classes were in the big gym, dribbling basketballs, running around, or pretending to stretch.

Malia was halfway across the gym when she saw a boy standing alone, dribbling a ball lazily near one of the baskets. He decided to try shooting the ball, but instead of going into the basket, the ball hit the backboard and came back like a boomerang to bounce off his head.

Malia chuckled as she saw him scramble after the ball and then check to see if anyone saw what happened. He didn't seem to notice her at all, but in the brief moment she saw his face, Malia was able to discern that he was very cute. The boy went back to dribbling, or rather tried to, but the basketball bounced off the toe of his shoe and he had to chase it down again.

Malia smiled, amused by his lack of athletic ability, as she finally exited the gym.

 

* * *

 

The next time Malia saw him was two weeks later.

She was over by her locker, talking to her only friend and fellow cheerleader, Isaac, when someone barreled past them only to trip on Isaac’s bag and immediately face plant.

Malia made to help the boy up, but he quickly scrambled up off the floor and was off again. She barely recognized that it was the boy from a few weeks ago before he disappeared around the corner.

Isaac groaned, drawing Malia's attention to where he was crouched next to his bag.

“What's wrong?” She asked.

“He broke off part of the glass heart Scott made for me.”

Malia smiled, amusement bleeding into her tone as she said, “I thought it was a cheesy gift that embarrassed you?”

Isaac blushed and stared down into his bag. “It is, but Scott put so much effort into it and I don't want him to be upset.”

“Mhm.” Malia hummed, clearly not fooled by the lie. “Say, if he gave it to you _last_ Tuesday, why is it _still_ in your bag?”

“I - uh - I -” Isaac sputtered,” - look it doesn't matter! What _does_ matter is that I'm going to kill Stiles!”

Malia laughed at how flustered he looked, but she didn't register whatever he mumbled as he rushed off in the direction the boy went.

_Stiles, huh? That's a strange name._

 

* * *

 

The next day, she found herself looking for Stiles in the cafeteria, pleased when her eyes finally landed on him sitting across the room next to Scott. Kira and Lydia, two of the other cheerleaders had invited Malia and Isaac to sit with them at lunch almost every day since they had joined the team or else Isaac would have invited Malia to sit with him and his boyfriend by now. 

Lydia was telling them about about her boyfriend, Jordan, who had graduated last year and was off attending college somewhere on a soccer scholarship. Not that Malia was really paying attention as she was too busy watching Stiles.

He was talking animatedly to Scott about something, his arms flailing wildly when Lydia finally noticed she wasn’t paying attention.

“Does someone have a little crush on Scott's friend?” Lydia asked.

Malia tore her gaze away from Stiles. “What?”

“You we're staring at - oh, what's his name? - Biles?" Lydia guessed.

"Stiles," Malia corrected. "And  _no_ I wasn't." 

Lydia gave her this  _look_. "Well, I know you're not staring at Scott because not only is he Isaac's boyfriend, but your eyes were tracking movement and he's sitting perfectly still. Biles, on the other hand, can't seem to stop moving."

"Oh _god_ , please tell me you don't have a crush on that _moron_ ," Isaac groaned. 

Malia frowned. "I _don't_ have a crush on him. I haven't even talked to him."

"But you _do_ think he's cute?" Lydia asked. "You _were_ staring at him for awhile."

Malia wasn't the type to blush, but three pairs of curious eyes almost managed it. "He's alright I guess."

Malia looked between the others, Isaac appeared to be studying her, Lydia had this curious look in her eyes,  but Kira looked sympathetic and said, "I heard Jackson asked out Danny," just to shift the attention away from her. 

Malia was grateful when both Lydia and Isaac's heads snapped in her direction. 

It took all of her willpower, but Malia forced herself not to look at Stiles again for the rest of lunch. 

* * *

 

Malia was stretching on the field next to Isaac when Scott came up to them. He greeted Malia politely, then launched into conversation with Isaac.

Malia thought they were a cute couple, but like all couples, it didn't take long for them to annoy her. She walked off to go stand next to Kira who pulled her seamlessly into the conversation she had been having with Allison. 

A few minutes later, Allison stopped midsentence to say incredulously, "He  _still_ has a thing for her?"

Malia turned around to see Stiles talking to Lydia. She didn't seem particularly interested in what he had to say, but he kept speaking to her anyway. 

"She barely remembers his name most of the time," Allison said, shaking her head. "That boy must love tortuing himself to still have a crush on a girl who has a boyfriend."

Malia frowned. Lydia hadn't mentioned Stiles had a crush on her, but with how completely bored she looked at the moment, it was likely she just thought it didn't matter. 

"He's liked her since elementary, but she's barely said two words to him.  I think he just likes the _idea_ of her at this point," Kira commented. 

Malia felt that Kira'a words directed more towards her so she gave her a grateful smile that Allison didn't seem to notice. 

"Alright ladies!" Shouted their cheer Coach. "It's time for practice!"

Lower and clearly directed towards Scott and Stiles she asked for all non-cheerleaders to clear out. Stiles called something out to Lydia, but she ignored him.

Malia watched Stiles trip after Scott, hoping just a bit that Kira was right about his feelings for Lydia. It was clear where Lydia stood towards him. She only ever acted like an ice queen to boys she didn't want to deal with, other ice queens, or out of line older men. 

Scott looked back and saw her staring so he waved, she waved back, a little more eagerly when Stiles turned around too. Stiles waved to her and ended up tripping over his own two feet, scrambling awkwardly to get up and waving to her again with an embarrased smile. 

Malia laughed.

_He's adorable._

 

* * *

 

Malia was sat at her usual table with Kira and Lydia when Isaac approached, stopping right in front of her. 

"Come with me," he said, sounding annoyed. 

Malia eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I want you to eat lunch with me. Come." Isaac jerked his head back towards the table he had been occupying with Scott and Stiles. 

"You should go," Lydia said. "Its a nice opportunity for you to actually talk with your crush."

Malia rolled her eyes. "I don't have a crush! I don’t even know him!"

"And you _won't_ unless you go over there and talk to him," Lydia said.

Malia looked at Kira for support, but felt the sharp sting of betrayal when she said, "You've been staring at him all week. I think its time you actually had a conversation with him."

" _Fine_ ," she muttered, resenting them all just a little for being so pushy. 

Isaac forced her to sit across from Stiles, but she felt a little relieved when he sat next to her. Neither Scott, nor Stiles even realized they sat down at first, too engrossed in arguing about something.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "God, shut up about it already!"

Both the other boys turned to him. 

Stiles glared at him. "You don't even know what we're talking about!"

Isaac shrugged."Doesn't matter. Any conversation with you is a waste of time."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, ready to argue when he finally noticed Malia. She knew he noticed her because his whole demeanor changed and he turned so he was facing her directly. 

"Uh, Hi," he said. "I'm Stiles."

Malia smiled at him. "Malia."

Stiles seemed to be momentarily stunned and didn't snap out of it until Scott nudged him. "Name nice."

Malia chuckled. A boy had never reacted to her this way before and she found it both amusing and kind of adorable.

"Try again," Isaac said, smirking at Stiles. "This time, use your words."

Stiles shot a glare at the other boy. "I meant, that's a nice name."

Malia offered a friendly smile. "Thanks. I like the name Stiles too."

Stiles smiled back. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around. Well, besides the other day when you know..."

"You tripped over your own two feet?" Isaac supplied. 

Malia pinched his side and he jerked suddenly, glaring at her. "I moved here about a month ago."

"What made you come to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, blushing slightly at the mention of his clumsiness. 

"Dad was tired of LA, so he looked for small towns in California and we moved to the first one he was able to find a job in," Malia explained. 

She noticed that Scott and Isaac scooted just a little farther down to let them talk, but not so far that they couldn't jump into the conversation if they really wanted. 

Stiles started asking her the basic questions about her life, seeming to grow more confident the longer they talked. He seemed to grow a bit shy when she asked him the same questions and he ended up rambling on with some of his answers.

She thought it was cute. 

Lunch went by way too fast for Malia's liking. She had really enjoyed talking to Stiles, even when he stumbled over his words or talked a little too fast. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ , after that she started to develop a little crush on the clumsy boy she saw in the gym that day.

 

* * *

 

Malia stood at the edge of the football field, waiting eagerly for the game to start. Some of the other cheerleaders were standing closer to the bleachers, talking to their friends, some just sat stretching around her. It was their first game of the season and her first cheerleading performance in front of a crowd, so obviously Malia was nervous. 

She felt someone grab her hand and reflexively spun around, nearly punching Isaac, who managed to catch her fist before it met his face. 

"Nervous, Lia?" He asked as he let go of her fist. 

She squeezed his other hand. "Maybe a little."

"Come do stretches with me," Isaac suggested.

Malia nodded and allowed Isaac to lead her over to a spot of unoccupied turf. It was as they stretched that Malia's eyes searched the crowd for the boy they always sought out. 

"He's towards the center with Erica and Boyd," Isaac supplied helpfully. 

Malia found him almost instantly, ignoring the urge to smile at the sight of him laughing at something one of the others said. "I thought you hated that I like him."

Isaac finished stretching his arms. "I do, but that doesn't mean I won't feed your little crush." 

Malia chuckled. 

A moment passed and then Isaac spoke again,"He thinks you're gorgeous."

Malia paused in reaching for her toes. "He does?"

"Yeah, but what does he know?" Isaac teased. 

Malia threw her pom poms at him, but he just laughed. 

Scott ran up to them, dressed in the red and beige of the Beacons Hills Timberwolves. Isaac jumped up and greeted him with a kiss.

A few of the cheerleaders, including Malia, cheered obnoxiously for them, earning a middle finger from Isaac. 

"Hey, Malia," Scott greeted as soon as Isaac detached himself. "You excited for tonight?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." Malia admitted. 

"Don't be. I've seen you guys practice and you’re gonna nail it." Scott assured her, offering a friendly smile. 

Malia smiled back, feeling a little less worried now. "Thanks."

"Just stating the facts." Scott said. 

"McCall!" Shouted Coach Finstock. 

"Good luck you guys!" Scott called as he rushed off. 

Isaac sat back down and went back to stretching. "So, are you ever going to talk to him again?" 

Malia stole a quick glance at the boy in question. "When I get the chance."

Isaac frowned at her, giving her a look that could only be described as disapproving.

"What?" Malia asked. 

"You're not shy, Lia, so why is your progress with him so _slow_?" Isaac asked. 

Malia shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to rush into anything. Especially since he has a crush on Lydia."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you could swoop in with your amazing legs and steal his attention in a heartbeat."

Malia wasn't so sure. "He's liked her forever. I don't think it would be that easy. I mean, shes been dating Parrish for a year and that still hasn't deterred him!"

Isaac stared at her for a long minute, then turned to the bleachers and yelled, "STILES, COME HERE!"

Malia's eyes widened. "What the _hell_  are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your chance," Isaac answered. 

Malia shook her head at him. "Why am I friends with you again?"

Isaac flashed her a charming smile. "Because I already had a boyfriend, but you just couldn't stay away."

Malia rolled her eyes. He would never let her forget that she had hit on him when they first met. 

Stiles finally reached the edge of the bleachers, leaning against the railing as he said, "I didn't do anything!" 

"You broke my heart," Isaac said dramatically. 

Stiles sputtered. "You said you forgave me for that!"

Isaac shrugged. "I lied to appease Scott, but I know how you can really make it up to me."

"How?" Stiles asked. 

"This one is nervous about tonight," Isaac gestured to Malia,"and I thought you, ball of anxiety that you are, could help her use it to her advantage like I've seen you do."

Malia had to give Isaac credit, he sure was clever. 

"Um, yeah, alright," Stiles said, looking a mix of confused and excited. 

"Excellent!" Isaac exclaimed. "I'm going to go talk to Lydia, and she better be less nervous when I get back or you'll still owe me."

Stiles frowned, but nodded anyway. 

"He really likes to give you a hard time, doesn't he?" Malia mused as she watched Isaac jog off. 

"We usually give each other a hard time, but Scott's been getting really fed up with it and insists we make nice," Stiles said. "It's harder than it looks."

Malia nodded. Ever since Isaac discovered she liked him, all he did was complain to her about Stiles and how neither of them seemed to be able to stop picking fights with the other. 

Malia turned and smiled at him. "So, how _do_ I use my nerves to my advantage?"

"Well sarcasm is usually my method," Stiles admitted,"but in your case, I would just focus on what I'm _doing_ instead of what I'm _feeling_. If you focus on what you're feeling, you'll focus on how everyone else will feel about what you're doing too and that leads to spiraling and panicking." 

Malia took a step forward. "What if I only focus on one person? What if I only care  how they feel about what I'm doing?"

Stiles didn't seem to pick up on what she was hinting. "Whatever works best for you I suppose."

Malia decided to be more forward, the way she usually was when a person caught her eye. "Is it okay if I focus on _you_?"

Stiles' eyebrows shot up, and he gaped momentarily before stumbling out his reply. "Uh - yeah. Yeah that's - that's fine with me."

Malia beamed. "I feel less anxious already."

Stiles smiled. "Glad to be of assistance."

A moment passed where they just looked at each other, and Malia knew that now she had to be a bit more aggressive in her pursuits if she wanted him to keep looking at her like that.

Maybe Isaac was right. Maybe she could swoop in and get the guy if she just stopped doubting she could get his attention. 

"I should get back to the others," Malia said, gesturing behind her.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I should get back to my friends."

"I'll be sure to tell Isaac you're even now," Malia said.

Stiles laughed. "That would be great."

Malia slowly started backing away. "I'll see you later."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah. Later." 

Malia reluctantly turned around and ran off to stand next to Isaac and Lydia. 

"So?" Lydia asked pointedly. 

Malia feigned ignorance. "So?" 

Isaac raised his eyebrow at her and somehow that seemed to make her more willing to dish then when Lydia did the same thing. She told them about what happened, surprised by her own level of excitement. She didn't gush about boys, she dated them occasionally, but she never felt the need to chat about them with her friends. 

Lydia seemed particularly pleased by what she told her. "Maybe soon I can actually be nice to him for a change."

"I won't be," Isaac said. "I know you like him, Lia, but there _is_ a limit to supporting your crush."

Malia rolled her eyes, but this time it was out of an exasperated fondness for her best friend. 

The game started not long after that, and Malia took every opportunity to look at Stiles who seemed to be doing the exact same thing. She completely forgot about being nervous in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Malia was almost asleep when she felt someone kick her foot. Her eyes shot open and she turned to Isaac, silently asking him why the hell he’d woken her up. He simply nodded towards the library doors and she understood the moment she looked over and saw Stiles walk in. 

Instead of going over to him immediately, Malia waited for him to disappear behind one of the shelves. Isaac rolled his eyes as she got up to find him.

She found him digging through his backpack at a table in a little sideroom she hadn't known existed.  He didn't even notice her approach until she pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Malia said back. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not at all." 

It was as he pulled out math homework that she realized she'd forgotten her bag and probably wouldn't have an excuse to stay if he insisted on focusing on his work at some point. 

"There you are," Isaac said, walking up from behind her. 

She turned and saw he had her bag. 

"You forgot this in history," he lied. 

Malia shook her head before taking her bag from him.  "I can't _believe_ I forgot my bag. Thanks Isaac."

"Of course, Lia," he said. "I have to go find Scott, but I'll see you at practice."

 Malia nodded and then he was off without acknowledging Stiles at all. 

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Stiles asked.

"He's my best friend," Malia said. 

"All his snark doesn't get to you?"

"Well, believe it or not, he's actually nice and not always snarky," Malia informed him. "There must just be something about you that brings out the worst in him."

"So you're saying I just happen to be special enough to naturally set him off?" 

"Yes."

Stiles shook his head. "Lucky me. At least I'm special to someone."

Malia felt heart skip a beat as she boldly said. "You're special to me too."

Stiles was at a loss for words. 

Malia found herself blushing for the first time since her dad explained her period to her. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, he managed to say, "I am?"

Malia nodded. "I like you, Stiles."

"Like a friend? Or...?"

"Like I want to go on a date with you after the game on Friday," Malia clarifed. 

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Am I _that_ bad at flirting?" Malia asked.

"You really have been flirting with me?" Stiles seemed utterly surprised. "Scott said so, but I didnt really believe it."

"Why?"

Stiles gestured to her,"Because you're so...and I'm so," he gestured to himself. 

"You’re cute is what you are. Smart, funny,  and adorable too," Malia said. 

"You too. I mean, you - you're all those things too." 

Malia grinned.  "So, Friday then?"

A big smile slowly spread across his face. "It's a date."

"Okay." Malia said, grin widening. 

"Okay," Stiles said, smiling so hard it must have hurt a little. 

They started working on their homework after that, occasionally exchanging glances and all too happy smiles.

* * *

"For someone who claims to hate my little crush, you've sure done a lot to get us together," Malia commented as she and Isaac followed Lydia and Kira around a random clothing store in the mall. 

"Yeah, well, you're my friend and I help my friends," Isaac said casually. "Even when they fall for a clumsy moron who once asked me if they were attractive to gay guys." 

Malia laughed. "He asked you that? What did you say?"

"I said I'd rather shove my dick in a bee hive and he got all pouty so I apologized and said that he was good enough for a one night stand at least." 

Malia shook her head. "Why are you so _mean_ to him?" 

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. Something about him just bugs me."

"And you won't play nice for me and Scott?" 

"Lia, I just physically can't stop. I see his dumb face and I can't help myself."

"What are you going to do if he becomes my boyfriend?"

"Puke?" He guessed. 

Malia slapped his arm lightly. "I'm serious."

"So am I,"Isaac said. 

Malia sighed. " _Isaac_."

Isaac sighed too. "Look Lia, I'll _try_ a little harder to be nice, okay? I don't hate the guy, he just annoys me and I annoy him,  but if he can hold back, so can I." 

Malia kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe," Isaac said, smiling at her. 

Lydia and Kira both stopped suddenly, almost making Malia and Isaac run right into them.

"Um, guys?" Malia prodded. 

"I think we found what you're going to wear on your date," Lydia answered. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac finished placing Malia's hair just right and gave her a thumbs up. It still baffled her how just earlier that day he said dating Stiles was a poor life choice, yet here he was, making sure she looked perfect for their date. 

"Ready?" Isaac asked, gathering up all of her cheerleading stuff so he could take it home for her.

"Almost," Malia said, walking closer to the mirror.

She had to admit, she looked hot in her new dress. It was a dark red - wine red - according to the tag, lacy, not too long, not too short, hugged her body comfortably and really showed off her legs. Her long brown hair was curled slightly, half of it hanging down her chest, half of it down her back, drawing just the right amount of attention to her face. Lydia had lent her some matching heels and some dark red liptisick that wasnt quite the same color as her dress, but so similar it wasn't likely anyone would notice. 

"You're missing something," Isaac said suddenly. 

Malia frowned. "I am?"

He turned to his cheerleading bag and pulled out a small red box that he handed to her immediately. 

"What's this?" Malia asked as she started to take off the lid. 

"Just a little gift," Isaac shrugged as he said it. 

Inside the box was a gold necklace with a little gold heart attached to it. 

"Figured you needed some thing to go with your dress," Isaac said. 

Malia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

He hugged her back. "My little Lia has grown up so fast. Already going on her first date."

Malia chuckled. "Its not my first date."

"I choose to block out the part of your life that doesn't include me," He said. 

Malia shook her head and handed him the necklace. "Help me put it on?"

He nodded and she turned around.

Malia and Isaac had only know each other seven weeks, but they got along so swimmingly that it felt like they'd known each other for years. 

After putting on her necklace, Malia hugged Isaac one last time and left to meet Stiles in the parking lot. He was leaning against his jeep, scanning around for her. 

"Hey!" She greeted. 

He turned around and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow. You look amazing."

Malia smiled. "Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself."

He wore a simple light blue dress shirt tucked into his black jeans, a simple black bowtie around his neck and the same blue converse he always wore. 

They filed into the jeep and talked about school, their friends and the game that night on their way to the diner Stiles had picked out. The building looked new and clean, but had the aesthetics of a diner from the 50's. It was called Rocko's and was apparently Scott and Stiles' favorite place to eat. 

Stiles led her over to a booth in the corner, claiming it was his favorite place to sit. 

"So, what do you recommend from here?" Malia asked.

"Well the food here is all delicious, but I recommend Rocko's Brunch Belly Burger and a Lynette's Heavenly Shake," Stiles said.

Malia raised her eyebrow at him. "What exactly are those?" 

Stiles grinned. "Nothing weird. I swear. It's just a burger with a fried egg, and a peanut butter brownie milkshake."

"That actually sounds really good." Malia said. "I'll get that."

The waitress came to take their drink order and seemed pleased they already knew what they wanted.

"So, I've been wondering," Stiles said after the waitress left, "what made you want to be a cheerleader?"

Malia shrugged. "I've never really been the type to participate in school activities, but it's my last year of high school and I wanted to get involved somehow."

Stiles nodded. 

"I considered the soccer team, but the season doesn't start until next semester and I wanted to start something _now._ I saw that there were late tryouts for cheerleading and thought,  _why not?_ " 

"Huh. Funny. Both you and Isaac joined for the same reason," Stiles said.

Malia smiled. "Yeah. It's part of the reason we stuck with each other all throughout try outs."

"I tried out for football with Scott," Stiles said. "Well, I tried to try out, but Coach took one look at me and just laughed. When he stopped he said, _I saw you trip on air this morning Stilinski. Get out of here."_

Malia tried not to laugh.

"No, go ahead, its only fair," Stiles said. 

Malia laughed then said, "I'm sorry! It's just that I always see you tripping or almost falling. As mean as Coach is, he has a point."

Stiles just shrugged. "I know. That's why I just watched Scott try out."

It seemed easy for them to talk, even when their nerves bled through because it felt comforting to know that the other was nervous too. So dinner flew by with mouthwatering food and flowing conversation about music, movies, TV shows and random little stories about their childhoods or teenaged adventures. 

They ended up staying at the diner long after they'd eaten, too engrossed in one another and not wanting the night to end. It wasnt until Malia's dad called, telling her she need to come home that they finally left. 

Slience only replaced their chattering when Stiles stopped outside her house. She didn't make to get out and he didn't try to suggest It, so they just sat there in awkward silence for the first time that night. 

Malia had thought their date was almost perfect, all she wanted was a kiss to make it so, but she really liked Stiles, in a way she hadn't liked any of her other boyfriends and that made her hesitate. 

"So, uh, I had a lot of fun tonight," Stiles said. 

"Me too." Malia said. 

"We should do this again sometime," Stiles suggested. 

Malia nodded. "I'd like that."

Malia saw light spill through the front door as it swung open and knew that she needed to just go for it before her dad marched over. Malia grabbed Stiles face and kissed him softly, smiling when she felt him kiss back. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was amazing. 

Stiles smiled at her and she couldn't resist giving him one last peck on the cheek before she hopped out of the jeep and ran into her house.

Her crush wasn't so little after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did those things with a basketball and I'm just glad no one ever noticed when I accidentally hit myself in the face. Anyways, I hope you liked this!


End file.
